


Ossiriand

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the darkest times of the Middleearth, while Morgoth was reigning in the North, the fair and undefiled land of Elves was a stronghold of Hope and its rivers were streaming free..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossiriand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Where from are all these rivers flowing?  
Where will their way come to an end?  
When freezing in the ice and snow  
Or dying in a desert land?  
  
They flow on in ceaseless streaming  
Since the beginning of the times  
By sandy banks, where maids are swimming  
And quiet laugh in air flies.  
  
Where willows bent above the water,  
Where reed does whisper with the wind,  
Where flocks of fearful birds are floating  
In pools as clear as a spring.  
  
O Seven Rivers of Ossiriand!  
In a placid morning's bluish light  
You keep on running, nearer and nearer  
To surging waves of a noisy tide.  
  
Straight to the Sea, which brings the visions  
Of other times and other things,  
A moan of pain… But Darkness weakens  
Before this pure and joyful brink.


End file.
